Christmas Gifts
by Gleeker1985
Summary: It's Christmas and Eyes gets a speical gift.


**Christmas Gifts**

by: Rose McCoubrey

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral or any of the characters otherwise much yaoiness would have been inserted XD

It was yet another Christmas Eve and Eyes was getting ready for the traditional concert. Eyes sat down and finished putting on the finishing touches to his tuxedo, as his eyes drifted over to a bouquet of beautiful Iris that had a small note of encouragement attached. His features softened and a hint of a smile graced his features. It was a simple "Good luck and Merry Christmas! See you after the show" from Ayumu and the other Blade Children, but it still touched him never-the-less.

"Another year has passed Kanone...I wonder how many more we'll have," Eyes said softly as he turned, put his hand to the cool glass of the window, and looked at the bustling town below. This time always brought memories of his dear childhood friend and the many past Christmases they had shared. Eyes slightly grinned as he remembered one in particular.

"_Kanone!! Kanone where are you?!" A almost frantic Eyes called out looking around for his friend that had suddenly disappeared without a trace, suddenly a snowball pelted him in the face followed by familiar laughter._

"_Gotcha Eyes!" Kanone grinned tackling him, the two then proceeding to roll around in the snow wrestling. Finally Eyes got the upper hand and pinned Kanone rubbing snow in his face. _

"_That's for playing that mean trick on me!" Eyes exclaimed his eyes bearing a mischievous glint. Kanone simply grinned._

"_Just remember Eyes, payback can be fun." Kanone retorted tickling his friend._

Eyes finally came back to reality and glanced at the clock getting ready to go on stage. /I wonder what he's doing this Christmas.../ Eyes thought offhandedly as he stepped on stage and began his concert.

After the concert was over sure enough there was the whole group waiting for him. Ayumu, Hiyono, Kousuke, Royko, and Rio, who were animatedly discussing their plans amongst one another and making dinner arrangements.

Everyone eventually agreed to meet at Eyes' apartment at 7 to exchange gifts and have a big dinner, much to Eyes' distress, though the stoic youth didn't really mind as much as he let on.

Eyes went back to get his apartment prepared and checked the mail seeing a surprise letter from his friend. /It's a letter from Kanone! I should have expected it he always sends me something for Christmas/ Eyes thought to himself as he went to his room to read it.

_ Hello Eyes! How have you been? Well I hope. Things have been kind of boring and lonely without you around, I miss your company. I hope to see you again soon. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas._

_Yours truly,_

_Kanone Hilbert_

_P.S. If this letter finds you in time, your gift should arrive Christmas Eve._

Several hours later everyone showed up acting a little more excited then usual. Kousuke, Ayumu, and Ryoko all began decorating the tree , while bickering of course, while Hiyono and Rio cooked the meal they all had pitched in for.

Eyes and the others spent several hours exchanging gifts and eating while idly chatting. Eyes would never admit it, but he loved times like these he got to spend to the people he considered his friends and closest thing to family, but even so he always felt something was missing and he couldn't place his finger on it.

Finally everyone said their goodbyes and thanks for the good time they had all shared. Eyes bid them farewell, began cleaning up, and went to change into his warm blood red robe to relax in, when there was a soft knock at the door.

/Who could that be? Someone must have forgot something./ Eyes thought, before opening the door and freezing in shock.

The surprise guest smiled and sat down his luggage. "Hello...Eyes," Kanone greeted softly moving to embrace his old friend.

After the initial shock wore off Eyes embraced his friend as well. "Kanone! What in the world?" Eyes asked pulling back slightly a look of confusion on his face.

"Well it's been almost a year since I saw you and I wanted to surprise you for Christmas," Kanone stated simply. Eyes still looked slightly surprised and even more confused as Kanone gently placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly. Eyes' eyes widened slightly and he froze, before relaxing and beginning to return the kiss.

After a moment Kanone pulled back grinning at him.

"Kanone wha..?" Eyes asked slightly blushing. Kanone simply pointed at the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Eyes...aishiteru," Kanone murmured before moving to kiss him again, Eyes responding this time, and out of the corner of his eye he caught Ayumu and the others running off all grinning and high fiving one another. Eyes smiled slightly into the kiss slipping his arms around Kanone pulling him closer. /Thanks everyone this is the best Christmas present ever/ Eyes thought before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Owari.

Author's Notes: It's getting near Christumasu! XD I can't wait I wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I hope this fic was good it's my first Spiral. This is dedicated to all my friends whom I love so much and of course all my loyal readers! Thanks so much!


End file.
